


Lend Me Your Ear

by spookykiwi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo x reader - Freeform, F/M, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, NSFW, Nipple Biting, chrollo x female reader, hxh - Freeform, phantom troupe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiwi/pseuds/spookykiwi
Summary: “No… I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t know how to word it. When I’m with you, I feel I can do anything. I feel invincible, I feel euphoric. Fighting with you… It feels… No. It is orgasmic. Fighting with you, dying by you, dying with you, facing the world together, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s all I’ve ever craved, boss. All I want is to continue to serve you. To be by your side. To face the world with you however you see fit.”
Relationships: Chrollo Lucifer x female reader
Kudos: 54





	Lend Me Your Ear

(Y/N) stood outside the door leading into her boss’ office and living space, her heart pounding and her hands slightly trembling as she reached up to rasp three times firmly. She waited patiently until she heard the soft ‘come in’. Gripping the doorknob tightly, she opened the door and stepped inside the threshold of the office. Office was a loose term for the dividing room within the Phantom Troupe hideout, but nonetheless, they treated it as Chrollo’s sanctuary. 

“You asked to see me, boss?” (Y/N) mumbled in a weary but firm tone. Chrollo raised his eyes just slightly up from his nen book, his dark smoldering eyes gazing into (Y/N)’s soul while his fingertips danced along the edge of the book mindlessly. “(Y/N), you came. I’m quite pleased that you did.” Shutting his book and allowing it to disappear, Chrollo leaned himself back in the chair. His eyes now scanning over (Y/N) with a slight bemused, but all the more mysterious look. “Could I lend your ear for a little?”

“O-Of course,” She stuttered slightly out of pure confusion, shifting her weight and frowning, “What can I help you with, boss?”

“First, you can start by not looking like such a scared puppy. Come, sit next to me,” (Y/N) nodded her head, walking over to plop herself down in front of the Troupe’s leader, “I’ve always found the limits of human endurance to be fascinating. It can all vary from situation to situation. How does it continue to persist? Under what conditions? And who do we use it for to protect.” The man of such few, but many words took a small pause, slipping his eyes shut and just barely grinning.

“I’m struggling to find the common factors, hell, I’m even struggling to find the reason behind it all. It is all so… complex. But you, you always seem to do so well. You always persist during a job, I never see you complain, struggle, or give in. It’s intoxicating. I must know what is driving this, is it happiness? People always talk of happiness as though it is some kind of magic, but surely it’s just chemicals. (Y/N), tell me, are you happy fighting by my side?”

(Y/N) sat silent for a moment, her brows screwing up just barely, but her body was all the way rigid. Happy? Was she happy? And if she was, was she happy fighting along her comrades, or along Chrollo. Did the leader mean more to her than simply her superior? Did she love him? Was fighting for the person you loved a greater strength than for change or money? Did she even love Chrollo? Would she continue to love him? Could she love him? Could she— 

“Boss, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“No… I don’t know how to explain it. I don’t know how to word it. When I’m with you, I feel I can do anything. I feel invincible, I feel euphoric. Fighting with you… It feels… No. It is orgasmic. Fighting with you, dying by you, dying with you, facing the world together, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s all I’ve ever craved, boss. All I want is to continue to serve you. To be by your side. To face the world with you however you see fit.” 

With her cheeks flushed a bright red, (Y/N) gazed confidently towards Chrollo. While embarrassing as her confession could be, she stood firmly by them, determined to allow her boss to see the dedication that flowed through her veins. That gave her very life its meaning. 

“Then it’s love, not happiness.” He muttered in pure awe, his head cocking to the side. His long black hair just barely brushing the middle of his cheeks. Slowly he reached out to trailed a finger along her soft cheek, dragging downwards to trail her jawline. “You are so fascinating, and yet, you’re all mine as well, (Y/N). I own you, you bare my mark on your chest, isn’t that right?”

Chrollo’s fingers continued their descent downwards, running first along the soft flesh of her throat down to her collarbone and finally settling on her cleavage. “Show me my mark.” He commanded, his eyes focused intently on the small amount of the spider legs flush on the curve of her breast. (Y/N) reached down to grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in a quick, fluid motion and casting it aside. 

“Is this enough, boss?”

“It’s Chrollo,” He grumbled huskily, shaking his head no in response, “Take it all off.”

“Yes, sir.”

With shaky hands, she undid the latch on her bra. Sliding the straps down and casting away the simple piece of clothing. Now her entire front was bare for him to see. Chrollo leaned back for a moment to admire his handiwork. The legs curled and stretched along the shape of her breast, the body of the spider sitting happily between both mounds and just barely licking her stomach with its design. He reached out, strong, calloused hands gripping her stomach and pulling her closer, “Amazing.”

With that short, simple word his lips began their attack. Kissing along the dip of her collarbone she felt a soft nip tease her skin experimentally. When (Y/N) didn’t whimper the bite became stronger causing the groan stuck in her throat to emerge. Chrollo’s tongue quickly soothed over the aching pain, the wet muscle kneading expertly at her skin, her body feeling the gratifications of pain mixed with pleasure. Chrollo continued his exploration, kissing and biting at her flesh in any way he pleased. Hard, soft, hungry, lovingly, he bit it all until he reached the peak of her nipple. Closing his mouth against the bud, he licked long, wet stripes along the nub until it hardened in his mouth. Now it was his teeth’s turn. His teeth closed around her nipple, teasingly applying pressure and then backing away when the girl in his arms and mouth gave breathy groans of pure need and pleasure. 

With a wet pop, he finally pulled away from her abused, aching nipple. His own mouth slightly reddened from their adventure, “Tell me who owns you.”

“You own me, Chrollo Lucilfer.”


End file.
